


Sanders Sides Angst OneShots

by Xea_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, No U!Logan babes, Other, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, he's my comfort character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea_0/pseuds/Xea_0
Summary: The first two will be quite short, as I've taken them from my tumblr page onto here, but I hope to start writing them longer!Feel free to leave a request if you wanna!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Sanders Sides Angst OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> \- Warnings!!! -
> 
> Moxiety - Unsympathetic/Abusive Virgil, Abused/Victim Patton, Patton doesn't understand that he's being abused, emotional and physical abuse, no happy ending (ambiguous ending?)

Patton loved Virgil. He gave the anxious side all of his attention, love and affection. And he was sure Virgil loved him back. All of these marks had to mean something, right? That's what Patton told himself as he covered up yet another bruise on his left cheek with his foundation, as best as he could with his shaky hands, right before dinner time. Why was he shaking? He couldn't be scared of Virgil, why would he be? Sure, he made the other mad sometimes, but Virgil still cared for him. He even got a kiss this morning!

Patton flinched when he heard footsteps coming near his room, hearing his door open. He knew not to lock it. Virgil taught him that a while ago. "Virgie?" He called out quietly, met with silence. He frowned, moving to put the foundation away, until he felt a hand grip his shoulder harshly. He held back a yelp of surprise and turned his head around to see Virgil, to which a smile appeared on his face. "I didn't hear you come in here Virgil..." Patton giggled nervously. 

"You were just taking too long, and we're all starving... The other two made me check on you to be sure you hadn't fallen asleep or something..." The hooded side muttered, sounding tired. He didn't want to be upstairs, or with Patton in general, but he had to at least show some compassion. "Now come on, look happy or something and tell the others why you took so long. And by the way, you hid that bruise perfectly~" Virgil spoke the last part softly, leading Patton's heart to swell slightly from the compliment.

"T-Thank you Virgil, I think I've gotten better at hiding them..." Patton was smiling. He shouldn't have been smiling. But he didn't know that. Virgil's hand gripped Patton's wrist - they hadn't held hands for months - and dragged him out the room.

"You're making pasta tonight, right Patton?"

"Yes Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any requests or ideas you wanna see written in the comments! I don't have any limits, expect I wont do character death.  
> But, you sure can bring them close to it ;)  
> And let me know if there's any warnings I've missed!  
> (U!Remy, Emile, and Thomas will eventually be written)


End file.
